The Story of Lily Evans
by EmeraldEyes22
Summary: The story starts out with right before Hogwarts Lily and will go to her death. The story will follow all the facts that JKR gave us about her. Facts can be subject to change so don't get mad if I don't get them all in there right. I'll (hopefully) be updating a new chapter at least once a week. The rating is K for now but will be updated when the time comes.


Authors note: This is my new story about Lily and it'll follow all the facts about her as much as possible, some things might be subject to change, but that's the freedom of fan fiction right? Well I hope you enjoy it and also I am not the lovely J.K. Rowling so I own none of this but the story idea (maybe) anyway, enjoy!

A loud tapping noise sounded on her door, Lily stirred but still did not want to get up.

 **Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Lily," a shrill voice called from the other side and the small red headed girl groaned, of course it's Petunia, she thought. "That boy is here to see you!"

Lily popped up real quick and said, "Tell him I'll be down in a moment."

Lily Evans jumped out of bed haphazardly threw on a shirt and jeans and skidded out of her room, down the hall, jumped down several steps and made her way to the front door. There stood Severus in his smock and holy jeans beaming from ear to ear.

"Guess what I got today, Lily?" Sev's grin got even bigger as he pulled out from behind his back a thick envelope with a school crest on it. Lily squealed in delight and hugged her best friend. "As promised I did not open it yet. Have you got yours?"

Lily's smile fell a little as she stepped back and she shrugged nonchalantly, "There's still time."

Truthfully, Lily was scared that it was all a big mistake and she wouldn't be getting a letter. Letting this go for now, she and Severus made their way to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Evans, her parents, sat smiling at the two of them. It smelled of bacon and crepes.

"Hello Sev, Dear," Mrs. Evans hugged and pecked him on top of his head, which caused a light, but pleased, blush. "If you're hungry we made a plate for you, Petunia already ate so you can take her seat."

Severus sat down and grinned at Lily. She was remembering the day she first brought Severus over and they told her parents what Severus had told her.

***the past***

"But what if they don't believe me Severus?" Lily twirled the flower she held in her hands nervously as they came closer to her house. They had been playing in their secret spot and deciding how to tell her parents. The Even's had already met Severus Snape before and thought there was something odd about their friendship but knew he was a good friend to Lily, no matter his upbringing.

"Don't worry about it Lily, once you show them what you can do with that flower, there'll be now doubt," Severus gave a reassuring grin to Lily and together they walked through the door.

In the living room there sat her parents, watching the afternoon news. When they spotted the two friends they grinned and Mr Evans said, "How was the park today? Pretty busy I bet, the good weather's almost over."

Lily agreed and smiled shyly before saying bravely, "I'm a witch."

Mrs. Evans grinned and said, "Yes we know dear, you were that for Halloween remember? Would you like us to get out the costumes so you two could dress up?"

Severus gave a laugh and chuckled out the words, "That was the cheekiest thing Evans."

Lily laughed with her best friend and when they were done she held out her hand, palm up, to her parents, who now wore similar expressions of confusion.

"Lily what on earth are you-"

"Just watch, please, dad."

And as the watched the pink flower in Lilly's trembling hand, the petals started to slowly pull in. Her mom gasped and her dad leaped back yelping out, "Oh my lord."

The petals bloomed and pulled in twice more before Lily closed her palm on it and said once again, "I'm a witch."

Her parents fumbled and gawked and took it as good as Lily thought they would.

***present***

Lily grinned at the memory as she grabbed some more bacon.

"So Severus, when Lily gets her letter we were going to plan our trip to Diagon Alley, would you like to go with us, or are your," Mr. Evans cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "er, parents going?"

Severus flushed and stammered, "well, I kind of already told them, I was going with you."

Mrs. Evans clapped her hands once and said, "perfect!"

Lily whispered, "Told you."

After breakfast, Petunia came down once to announce her departure for her friends house where 'things were normal'. Rose, Mrs. Evans, sighed. Meanwhile, pacing around the room, Lily was starting to get really nervous, "What if I don't get a letter, what if I'm not magic enough?"

Severus just watched her pace and mumbled, "'more magic than me," than louder, "You're amazing at the magic you do, Evans, stop doubting yourself."

Just then a noise at the door sounded. There was a flap of a door mail slot and a small thud on the entrance mat. Lily shrieked and froze. Her parents were staring at her and Sev was grinning, "well go on."

Still she stood holding her breath and finally her father walked a few paces toward the door saying, "I guess I'll get it."

Lily let a battle cry escape from her lips and launched herself forwards, pushing her father out the way she skidded to the door and looked down. There, on the mat that said, home sweet home, was a thick envelope like parchment with her name in emerald green lettering. Shaking, Lily picked it up and turned to her family and whispered, "It's here."

Severus leaped in the air and her mother cried out with tears in her eyes and her father lifted her, spinning her around. There were cries of joy and finally Lily and Severus sat side by side on the love seat holding their letters in their hands.

"Are you ready for your life to change?" Severus smirked, truthfully he was relieved and felt his worries lift.

"You know it," Lily laughed, overexcited.

Slowly they peeled back the crest together and slid out the thick pieces of parchment. Their eyes swept the pages and grins spread across both faces.

"Well?" Rose asked, impatiently.

"Here," Lily handed her the letter and looked at Severus, "You were right."

"I've been telling you for months, of course I am," he laughed.

For the rest of the day they all gathered around and talked excitedly about when they were going to Diagon alley and what they were going to get. For once Severus was the center of attention and he was gleaming, eager to answer questions from the Evans. They sat and drank tea, eating snacks provided by Mrs. Evans, and laughed. There was an over all happy feel to the air but too soon it was time for Sev to go home, Lily offered to walk him halfway back to his house. On their way out he got congratulation hugs and goodbyes.

"I really love your family, Evans," he had a bounce in his step as they made their way down the street.

"They love you too, Sev," Lily laughed and added, "Well not Tuney, but no one wins there."

Lily frowned, as she always did when talking about her sister. Severus leaped ahead and picked up some rocks, he skidded them through the grass. It was quiet for a bit. When they got to the secret spot Severus looked at the ground and said softly, "I really can't wait, you know, I've wanted this for as long as I can remember. I'm really glad we're friends though, so I have someone at Hogwarts."

"I hope we're always friends, and yeah it'll be nice to have a friend while there."

"I should get back before they get mad," Severus said matter-of-factly.

Lily frowned, she didn't like the way he was so used to being treated badly. "Alright, bye, I'll see you soon."

Lily gave him a smile and turned to leave. When she crossed through the trees she could see he was still standing there watching her. Smiling, she made her way back home.

It was 10 days until term started and Lily was started to get nervous. She would get butterflies every time anything to do with magic came up. But it was the morning they were going to Diagon Alley, everyone was so excited, they had hardly slept. Lily dressed in her special outfit for the day, and emerald dress with white leggings. She slipped on her flats and brushed her red hair quickly so it lay smoothly down her shoulders. Her mom and dad were already waiting at the bottom of the steps, just as excited.

"Where's Tuney?" Lily stopped on the bottom step ready to go get her.

Rose's smile slipped and she stated, "Petunia doesn't feel good, she won't be coming."

Lily sighed and hoped that when they came home with all their cool things she would change her mind about magic, but so far things have just gotten worse and worse. It was ten in the morning and all they had to do was wait for Sev before going to Diagon Alley. Lily sat impatiently waiting on the floor cushions playing with Petunia's kitten, Sushi. There was a knock on the door and Lily jumped up and pulled it open so fast, Severus' fist was still raised. He had a huge smile and said loudly, "Todays the day, Lily!"

They laughed and jumped around a little together and ran to the front lawn yelling, "Let's go!"

Lily's parents came out laughing at the two. Awhile latter found Severus taking the lead of the group down a busy street in London. Lily was looking around wondering when she'd see the door that her best friend was always telling her about. Mr. and Mrs. Potter would have to be shown the entrance by the young witch and wizard before being able to truly see it. Severus finally spotted the words the Leaky Cauldron on a small pub crammed between two non-magical buildings that muggles bustled past without a glance. He stopped abruptly and the Evans' pulled up short behind him.

"Do you see it, Lily?" His words were rushed in excitement. When he got no response he looked back at his best friend. "Lily?"

"Shh!" Her eyes were focused on the door and they were glistening a small smile was playing on her mouth and finally she looked at Severus and said, "This is real now isn't it?"

"It's always been real, it's just been waiting for you to see it."

"See what exactly?" Lily's mum murmured beside them.

Even though she spoke softly the two kids jumped and laughed at their foolishness. Severus grabbed Rose's hand and Lily grabbed her fathers. Together they guided them to the entrance and touched the door, as instructed by Severus, who's parents told him how to do it. Both parents gasped suddenly and they could see it, laughing the two dragged them in, letting go of their hands. Inside was dingy and dark but there was little enough light to not be too much for Lily. The bartender looked up at the newcomers and smiled crookedly, "Just back through here."

He had led the to a door at the back of the bar and the five of them came out into a small courtyard. The bartender pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks, Lily didn't catch the pattern in time. He stepped back quickly enough for the group to see a small hole widening into a large archway that looked onto a cobbled street that winded on down between shops and shops of magical items. The street bustled with the pre-school shopping. Witches and wizards of all sorts passed by with there loads. Lily stepped forward, jaw dropped and stunned. Behind them the archway closed.

"What first?" Severus said smugly, he felt like he was letting them in on a secret that was his to tell. "I think we should get our books."

The family looked at him slowly while he grinned and snapped out of their trance. Rose nodded and said, "Yes, good idea Severus."

It was three and the group had gotten nearly all their items, all that was left was Lily's wand (Severus' had been bought earlier in the year on a trip he had taken with his mum to Diagon Alley). In front of Ollivander's Lily hesitated before stepping in. Even though she had already gotten her letter, had seen Diagon Alley, had done wandless magic, she still felt like maybe there still was a mistake, that she really wasn't a witch and if she didn't find a matching wand it'll prove she isn't a witch. Taking a steadying breath she opened the door, a bell sounded somewhere in the back. There was no need for it though, there was a man helping another kid get his wand. Lily watched the boy with curiosity. He had dirty blonde hair and was very pale. He looked over at Lily and gave a shy smile before looking down. Lily watched as Mr. Ollivander handed the boy his wand in a bagged box. The boy shuffled out the door with a small thanks to the man.

Nervously Lily stepped up to the counter and said steadily, "I need a wand, please."

He chuckled and said, "Of course."

The old man made his way out from behind the counter asked for her wand arm and started taking measurements. The first wand handed to her shot out black smoke when waved and she quickly handed it back. After a few more tries Ollivander came back with another box, "This one's quite new yes, I finished it just this morning. Ten and quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, excellent for charms."

Lily gently grabbed the wand, felt a warmth spread through her arms and slashed the air with her wand, flames shot out and Ollivander ducked, laughing. "Ah yes, very powerful match, miss Evans."

Lily laughed gleefully. Ten minutes later the four walked down the street looking through shop windows, chatting happily. Lily stopped dead and Severus bumped into her, "Wha-"

"Look, Sev, look," Lily had her hands on the window of Eeylops Owl Emporium. "She's so pretty. Mum, dad, can we go look closer please."

The two parents looked at each other and sighed, they weren't sure about magical beings in the house. Not wanting to deny Lily though, they entered and approached the lady at the counter while Lily and Severus went to interact with the owl that caught her eye.

"Hello, welcome, how can I help you today?" The young woman was smiling.

"We have questions about, erm, owls as pets." The lady nodded knowingly, she's had a few muggle parents in before.

Lily was beaming as they walked out of the shop with her new pet, it turned out he was a boy. With her owl in one hand and wand bag in the other they walked back through the leaky cauldron and made their way home with all the new and exciting things. Lily couldn't wait for the rest of this journey to start.

A/U It's short but I'll be working on putting up the next chapter hopefully before the end of the month. Please review :) Also I am currently looking for a Beta so any takers feel free to pm me :) xoxox

p.s. I'm sorry details sucked when visiting Diagon Alley but I feel like everyone knows about it already, no need to delve.


End file.
